And Then There Were Two
by katethegreat15
Summary: When Rose is finished hunting, she heads back to the house to find a package. Perhaps, it could be the very thing she has been longing for. The summary isn't very good, but I promise you that the story is 100% better. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Package on the Doorstep

A/N: Well, here goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, it wouldn't be near as awesome as good as it is today.

* * *

><p>"Emmett, I'm going back home. I'll see you in a few minutes," I said, as she ran home. Within minutes, I arrived at the large house. I took a deep breath in before I entered. But something caught my eyes. A baby sleeping soundly on their door mat.<p>

The baby didn't even look an hour old. Why would someone leave a baby on our doorstep. There were two pieces of paper. Well, one was a note, the other was an envelope. I picked the baby up, and held it close to me. I pulled open the glass doors.

I needed to read the note. I retired on the couch, with the still-sleeping baby nestled safely in my arms. I picked up the note to my eye level and read.

Dear Cullen Family,

She's a vampire-human hybrid. We thought she'd be best here. She was just born, literally. Don't tell her she was adopted. When the time comes, give her the letter.

-Take care of her.

P.S. She prefers milk over blood.

I set the letter down and just stared at the baby girl. We couldn't let her go. As soon as the rest of them saw her, they would agree, too. She was insanely beautiful. Her tiny eyelids fluttered open, and under them, revealed blue eyes. Blue eyes exact to Emmett's when he was human. I loved her, and I knew Emmett would, too.

I knew, instantly, that she would be my daughter. I studied her face. It was calm, and she didn't seem to be hungry, which was good, because we had nothing to feed her with. She looked unbelievably like Emmett and myself. That was strange, but I loved her more because of that.

Soon, her face scrunched up together. Tiny wails escaped her lips so, I stood up and rocked her like I would to Renesmee when she was days old. I gently cooed, and the baby fell into a slumber, again.

Then, it hit me. The baby would need food, clothes, diapers, and other baby necessities, as soon as possible. We needed to have a family meeting as soon as my family got back, which was guaranteed to be any minute.

Just then, Emmett burst through the door. The rest of the family followed. Emmett immediately saw the bundle in my arms and questioning eyes followed. "Rosalie?" he asked, hesitantly. The baby's tiny eyes fluttered at the of his voice. I pushed my finger to his lips and pointed to the note lying on the couch.

He picked it up, and read it silently. "We need to have a family meeting," he mouthed. I nodded. The rest of the family piled in. Carlisle met my eyes, and pointed to the table. Everyone took their seats, Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme next to him holding his hand. The baby would wake up, and I knew that. Emmett still had the note in his hands, and passed it to Carlisle.

Alice had an interested look in her eyes. Jasper sat, anxious. Bella had no idea what was going on. Edward knew everything, and softly whispered it into Bella's ears. She nodded. Esme eyed the baby lovingly.

"Dear Cullen Family," Carlisle started, reading the note, "She's a vampire-human hybrid. We thought she'd be best here. She was just born, literally. Don't tell her she was adopted. When the time comes, give her the letter. Take care of her. P.S. She prefers milk over blood."

The baby heard his voice, and he eyes fluttered. She was waking up. Fantastic. I looked up to see everyone's expressions. Esme and Bella eyed the baby. Alice had a cheerful look. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were calculating. It was all very strange.

"Well, are we going to keep her? And if we are, who're going to be the parents?" Edward asked, cutting the tension.

"I don't see why we shouldn't keep her," I chimed in, "And as for her parents, I want to take responsibility for her." Emmett shot me a look, but I was too distracted by her soft cries, that I didn't notice.

"Rose, are you sure about this?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I am," I replied instantly.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that it's very small. I'm sorry about that but, I couldn't find a very good place to end it. I promise you there will be more. Do you see that sad, lonely, little link? His/her name is the "Review this chapter" link. To make him/her feel a little less lonely, press him/her, and leave something. I really appreciate ways I can make my writing better. Thanks.

-Kate the Great


	2. Emmelisle

**A/N: Hello! How are you guys? I know that I haven't updated in a week or something like that, but this one will be good, I promise. I already had it typed out, I just couldn't upload it, and once again, I am very sorry about that. **

**I uploaded some stuff on my profile, so when you get the chance, feel free to check that out. If you just got to this, then it might not be up for a few more hours, but other than that, it should be ready. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own Emmelisle. **

* * *

><p><em>"I don't see why we shouldn't keep her," I chimed in. "And, as for her parents, I want to take responsibility for her." Emmett shot me a look, but I was too distracted by her soft cries to notice much. <em>

_"Rose, are you sure about this?" Emmett asked._

_"Of course I am," I replied instantly._

His expression never lifted.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Does anyone else disagree with that?" Carlisle asked. No one said anything. A small smile spread across my lips. She was going to be mine. She was still crying. Her voice was like chimes. It was so beautiful.

"Well, what are we going to name her?" Emmett asked from my side. We could do the name combining thing. I didn't want to put Esme name into it, in fear that it would sound to close to Renesmee. Emmett and Carlisle; Emmelisle. It sounded absolutely perfect.

"I like the name," Edward whispered. I smiled in a reply.

"The name?" Jasper asked.

"Emmelisle," I said out loud. Hearing it said out loud was so beautiful.

"Emmulile?" I heard from across the table.

"No, E-m-m-e-l-i-s-l-e. We could call her Emmeli for short, but I think she needs food. Do any of you want to run to the store and get some formula- you know what I'll just make a list," I said. _Edward_, I thought, _can you please get me a pad and pen?_ He nodded, and in an instant, there was a pad of paper and a pen. _Thanks._

"What are some things we would need for a baby?" Esme asked. I handed Emmeli to Emmett. He looked surprised, but I gave him a reassuring look. By then, she had stopped crying.

"Wait, where are we going to put her?" Jasper asked. He must have calmed Emmelisle. I thought for a moment, and then the thought came to me. Edward's old room. He didn't use it. He had his own little house.

"We could use Edward's old room. That is, if you don't mind," I suggested turning to him at the end. He nodded in approval, and a smile flashed across my lips. "Anyways, what would we use for a baby?"

"Diapers, food, clothes, a transportation system, toys, and a crib," Alice listed. I immediately scribbled that stuff down on the paper. "Esme, Bella, and I can go get these things for you." I tore off the list, and handed it to her. Esme, Bella, and Alice were off. That left Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and myself.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward, why don't you clear out Edward's old room. I will check up on the baby," Carlisle instructed. Everyone at the table stood up. Emmett handed me Emmeli while the rest ran upstairs. He was dazed.

"Rose, she's so beautiful," He said, smiling. "She looks so much like you, it's incredible." We were slowly walking up the stairs, his hand on the small of my back, guiding me.

"Did you notice that she had your old eyes?" I added. He kissed my cheek. I couldn't really believe that we had a daughter. Emmett went his way into the direction of Edward's room. I went straight into the study. Carlisle was waiting for me with all of his doctor stuff on a sturdy looking table.

"Ah, Rosalie," welcomed Carlisle. I handed him Emmelisle, and he stared into her face before setting her on the scale. "Wow, she has Emmett's human eyes. They look absolutely beautiful." He gently unwrapped her in the blanket she was swaddled in. She had a completely white onesie on with matching white socks. Her skin was very pale.

Carlisle lowered her onto the scale and took her measurements. "I'm going to see how long she is. Would you mind holding her?" he asked. I took her from his arms and held her so he could measure her. She did not like that. She started crying louder than I've ever heard her cry before. Carlisle softly pat her head after he had her length.

I rested her head on my shoulder and whispered coos. She stopped crying as if she knew who her mother was. I sat down next to Carlisle in a very big chair. "She's very beautiful, Rose. Do you think you're ready to be a mother?" he interrogated. I nodded, pulled her down from my shoulder, cradling her in my arms.

"What's her middle name? Have you decided, yet?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Lillian. It was my middle name," I whispered, looking into my terrible past. Hopefully, that would never happen to my daughter. I loved saying the word daughter. I really did have a daughter. Something that I felt would never happen since I was changed.

"Thank you for making me her namesake. I can't believe I have two grand-daughters," he sighed.

"Well, you are three-hundred-and-sixty-years-old. Would you mind holding her while I check on their progress?" I asked.

"No, not at all," he said. I handed Emily to him. She was asleep. Well, I guess being born took a lot out of you. I walked over to Edward's room. It was completely cleared. Emmett sat on the floor next to his brothers.

"How's Emmeli?" Emmett asked as I slid next to him.

"Good," I replied, "She's with Carlisle for now. We should paint the room pink. I'm sure we have some cans in the garage," I suggested.

"I'll go check," Jasper offered as he left the room. I leaned my head against Emmett's shoulder. I wasn't tired, I was just thinking about how I would raise a daughter. Within seconds, Jasper walked into the room with a small bucket of paint brushes, and two buckets of pink paint.

"Let's hurry up. I'm sure it will only take thirty minutes," I said. Jasper cracked open the paint. It was quick-dry, so that was good. It surprised me that we had pink. But, we had to hurry. I dug my brush into the can and began painting the wall.

We were halfway done painting the room when, Carlisle walked in with Emily cradled in his arms. "Oh, Rosalie, I was coming to see if you wanted Emmeli back, but I can clearly see that you're busy. Emmeli's very hungry, though," Carlisle said.

"Yes, you keep holding her until we're finished. That would really help, Carlisle," I added. He nodded and backed out of the room. Within a few minutes, we were finished. I skipped downstairs to see Carlisle holding my baby.

"Is she asleep?" I whispered. He shook his head. "Feel free to keep holding her. I don't want to wake her." Carlisle nodded and looked into her innocent face. He loved her, and it was no surprise to me that he did. There was no way anyone couldn't love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you loved it! I know the whole she-looks-just-like-you thing is confusing, but I promise, there was a reason behind that. It won't come up anytime soon, but if you hang on, you will see why that is. **

**Every time**** you review, a unicorn gets its wings. You don't want to deny a unicorn of it's wings, do you? That would be just wrong. **

**-Kate the Great**


End file.
